Sanada Clan
The is a clan in the Land of Iron known for its skill in the art of craftmanship and for its numerous Kenjutsu styles, including the infamous Blood Typhoon. Once numbering in the hundreds of members, it has currently entered into a stage of decline with very few members being born to suceed each generation. Although the clan's presence is still large due to its connections to other clans such as the Tsubaki clan. Background The Sanada clan is believed to have been descended from a tribe of Oni that once roamed at the foot of the Three Wolves mountain. The clan was said to have been founded by the last of that tribe, a woman, of Human and Oni-blood. The first known leader of the clan after this ancient woman was Nobuhiro Sanada who led the clan into a very powerful position within the Land of Iron. He ordered the construction of the Sanada Foundry and laid the groundwork for, what would become, the famous Sanada weapon and armour craftmanship. Three generations after Nobuhiro's death, under the leadership of Masayuki Sanada, the clan began expanding its development in combat, creating the Sanada Forward-Style which quickly proved popular among the clan for its versatility and ease of modification. Within months several Sanada styles appeared, among them the Sanada Dual-Style, and, Sanada Reverse-Style. When time came for Masayuki to choose his successor, he initially picked his first born son, Nobukata, who declined, making Nobushige, his second son the head of the clan. The Sanada Clan fought on the side of the Land of Iron Loyalists during the Samurai Schism started by Denzan Kyumori. Abilities Members of the Sanada clan are instructed in the use of the Sanada Forward-Style, the most basic style which sets the foundation for training in the other styles of the clan and primarily relying on attacks of moderate strength relying on a blend of power and speed in a well-balanced style of Kenjutsu. Following this members of the clan are offered the choice of taking up smithing in which their field of training is changed or they choose to continue as samurai where they are taught the Samurai Sabre Technique, as a result of this, members of the Sanada clan generally have good Chakra control. Once their training is complete, Sanada clan members are allowed access to the scrolls containing the instructions for training in one of the more advanced styles including: the Sanada Dual-Style, Sanada Reverse-Style, and, the Sanada Hidden-Style. The leaders of the clan are allowed access to the Sanada's most sacred technique, the , requiring advanced chakra control, the users of the Blood Typhoon are capable of mixing their chakra through their blood which can then be expelled through wounds (Self inflicted or otherwise). Using Chakra Flow the user can coat their weapons in a chakra-dense blood to perform powerful techniques on par with the Ninjutsu of Shinobi. Trivia *Many of the Sanada Clan's members are named after members of the Sanada clan famed for its actions in the Sengoku period of Japan. The clan emblem is also the same one used by the Sanada clan. Category:Clans